The Concert
by ShewolfSOS
Summary: Kodi and his friends are having a concert in the boiler room. Story better than summary.


**Hello, everyone. This is just my short little One-shot I wrote. I hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated. Thank you.**

**~Lady Quyn~...**

Kodi walked into the boiler room. He stumbled back- the room had been transformed over night! Decorations hung everywhere. A disco ball hung from the ceiling. There was a stage in place of the furnace. Dogs cheered as Dusty stepped up onto the stage.

"Now, we have Dusty with Adele's 'Rolling In The Deep'!" the DJ announced. Everyone screamed. Dusty set the microphone to her level. And she began to sing:

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bear_

Kodi howled. Dusty winked at him. _  
_

_See how I leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the __dark_

_(You're gonna wish you, never had met me.) We could've had it all, rolling in the deep! You had my heart inside of your hands, but you played it, with a beating!_

Soon the song ended. Everyone clapped. From across the room, Ralph whooped. Dusty smiled and ran to Kodi.

Kodi nuzzled her. "That was beautiful." She grinned even more. "It was?" she asked, her eyes widening, and Kodi nodded.

"Yes, it was," he replied. "I love you." She hugged him. "I love you, too, Dusty." He smiled at her, and Dusty blushed. "You should sing next," she suggested.

"What? No. I can't sing!" Kodi exclaimed. "Come on up!" the DJ said loudly. "Okay, okay. I guess I will." Kodi sighed and stepped onto the stage.

"Next," Kodi began, "I'll be singing One Direction's 'What Makes You Beautiful'." All the girls in the room had a dreamy expression on their faces, but the guys just scoffed and rolled their eyes.

Kodi only ignored them. The music began.

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turnin' heads when you walk _

_Through the door_

_You don't need make-up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

He smiled at Dusty when he said this, who giggled.

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but YOU! _

_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't_

_Hard to tell you don't know, oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful! That's what makes you beautiful!  
_

After the song ended, Kodi sat wearily by the door, watching his pals play while another female dog sang some Nicki Minaj song.

_Let's go to the beach-each let's go get away_

_They say what they gonna say_

_Have a drink- clink- found a Bud Light_

_Bad **censored** like me is hard to come by!_

Kodi sighed. Dusty was so beautiful. And what was funny- as the song said- was that she didn't know it. He needed to tell her. Maybe after the concert was over.

Now, the song had switched to "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen, and, once more, Dusty was up.

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell _

_But now you're my my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this but now you're_

_In my way _

_Your stare was holding ripped jeans_

_Skin was showing_

_Hot night wind was blowing_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

Kodi smiled at Dusty, who walked across the stage and sang some more.

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy  
But here's my number so call me maybe_

_And all the other boys try to chase me_

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

After the song ended, Kodi called Dusty over. "Yeah?" she asked. "You're so beautiful, Dusty," Kodi whispered, "and I love you, so much." Dusty giggled. "You do?" she countered. "Yes," Kodi answered. "I would die for you." She sighed dreamily and leaned on Kodi's shoulder. "I would die for you, too, Kodi," she cooed. "We Are Young" by Fun was now being sung by Ralph and another guy, whom Kodi didn't know. He turned to Dusty.

"Would you like this dance?" he offered, winking at Dusty. "Yes!" she cried, her smile growing. They held each other and danced while the song played on.

_Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight_

_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than_

_the Empire State_

_And my lover she is waiting for me, just across the bar_

_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses_

_Askin' 'bout a scar an'_

_I know I gave it to you months ago_

_I know you're trying to forget_

_But between the drinks and the subtle things_

_The holes in my apologies, you know_

_So if the bar closes, and you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home, tonight..._


End file.
